Sherlock: The Incident of the Chocolate Cake
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: Mycroft Holmes decided to visit his brother one day and the result is not what he expected. Rated M for slight JohnLock.


Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes sat on the chairs of 221B Baker Street. Mycroft had decided to visit his little brother for a chat, however things weren't going as expected.  
"How's the diet, Mycroft?" Sherlock mused

"Fine!"

"I don't think so."

"Oh?"

"You have chocolate cake stains around your mouth and suit." John tried to sustain a smile but failed. Mycroft's jaw clenched "You've gone against your diet."

"Oh Hush brother." John looked between the two brothers in confusion

"What is happening here?" I mused

"Oh Nothing." Sherlock stood up and walked to the kitchen, he emerged a few seconds later holding a huge chocolate cake. Mycroft eyed his brother suspiciously as he cut a slice of cake and handed it to Mycroft.

"Cake?"

"No thank you"

"Are you sure?" Sherlock seemed to tease his elder brother and torment him.

"I am on a diet, Sherlock." Sherlock withdrew the cake from Mycroft's reach and he stifled a moan

"Of Course, here" He offer the cake to John who cautiously took it

"Uh… Thanks?" John held the cake before standing up "I think I'll leave you two alone…" he left the room quietly. A smile played on Sherlock's pale lips and he placed the cake on the table and opposite Mycroft.

"Are you sure you don't want cake?" Sherlock smirked and cut another piece and placed it front of Mycroft

"Surely you can go against your diet just once?" Sherlock stuck out his bottom lip and tried to look innocent. Mycroft bit his lip before taking the cake and holding the plate.

"There we go." Sherlock smiled.

Mycroft looked at the cake before cutting a slice with a fork; we twiddled with the cutlery before flicking it, causing the cake on the fork to hit Sherlock on the face. John walked in at that very moment and saw what Mycroft did.

"What on Earth?!" he exclaimed

"That is unprofessional, even for you Mycroft! What the hell is goin-" he was cut off as a piece of cake was hurled into his face. Sherlock looked to John and tried to stifle his giggles but couldn't stop. John looked absolutely furious

"Pfft…" Mycroft covered his mouth in attempt to stop giggling but was failing miserably  
"What was that for?!" John roared, wiping cake off his face. He rushed to Mycroft and scooped up some nearby cake and then flung it at Mycroft, it hit him in the arm and smeared across his clothes

"That's my new suit!" he exclaimed

"Oh, grow up" Sherlock giggled. John and Mycroft scooped up some cake and then chucked it at Sherlock, they were both on target. "Oh, it is ON." The little battle tilted into a fully-fledged cake fight between the 3 grown men inside the flat. Mrs Hudson rushed upstairs to find what all the noise was about; she flung the flat door open with a bang.  
All 3 men froze and looked at Miss Hudson before them. John held up a piece of cake

"Uh... Cake?" he said

She gazed around her cake cover flat. Her mouth fixed in a thin line. All 3 men held their breath

"Its. Coming. Out. Of. You're. Rent!" she sighed. She looked like a very disappointed mother as she left

"Meh, Meh, Meh, Meh, Meh, Meh" Sherlock said and stuck out his tongue "Well, Mycroft, we seem to have gone dramatically off topic here."

"It would appear so..." Mycroft sighed. John rolled his eyes and went to go get clean.  
"Four year olds" he sighed as he left "I'm dealing with bloody four year olds..."  
Mycroft and Sherlock laughed for a few more seconds before sobering up. Mycroft proceeded to wipe the cake from his person.

"I just ruined a very decent suit..." Mycroft muttered

"I am sure you have about 1000 more. Your own fault" muttered Sherlock trying to wipe the sticky stuff off his arms.

"Hardy, Har, Har." John walked in with fresh clothes and then chucked to clean towels at Sherlock and Mycroft.  
The brother quickly thanked John.

"That was interesting" said Sherlock. John sighed

"If that happens again, I am kicking you out of this apartment." he said

"You can't do that!" protested Sherlock

"I can and I will. Now help me clean up!"

"Fine" he draped the towel over his shoulders and started to clear up. "Going to help, Mycroft?"

"Unfortunately not, I have government... Stuff to attend to..." He left rather swiftly leaving a speechless John and Sherlock behind.

"'Government' business; has time to throw cake at people?" Sherlock mocked

John sighed and picked up parts of Cake that decorated the wall

"I am surprised that Mrs Hudson didn't react with more anger. I would of preferred that to her going silent..." said Sherlock getting a dust pan and brush to clean the floor.  
"Yeah..." John nodded

"Funny, Mycroft has never been one to joke around... Even as a child."

"No" he chuckled. "The most active I have seen him was when he chased down people who kidnaped me and beat them up..." he sighed. John's eyes widened

"He what?!"

"Yes, it was rather eventful."

"How long ago was this?"

Sherlock though for a second. "when I was 13 or 14... Something like that"

"Wow. Must've been hard for you.

"No, not really. It happened quite a lot. Once I was kidnapped taken on a boat to China."

"Sounds like you had a good childhood" John muttered dryly

"Mm... So… What about you?" he asked trying to change the subject

"I got shot at in Afghanistan." John shrugged  
Sherlock glanced at John.

"That it?" he shrugged again

Sherlock rolled his eyes and muttered something like 'stupid cake' under his breath as he dumped another cloth in the bin.

John picked up the remaining scraps of cake and dumped them in the trash.

"Right. All clean..."

"Do that again, and will be cleaning up on your own." John scowled

"It was Mycroft!" protested Sherlock in a very childlike way

"I know that. But he is your older brother."

"Yes. Doesn't mean he is any more mature."

"Oh hush. Go and get changed."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and went to his room to do so. John sighed and he decided to make a nice cup of tea but all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. He frowned and made his way to the door. He opened it and was greeted by Mrs Hudson.

"OH! Hi, Mrs Hudson!" John stammered "Uh... We cleaned the cake…" She nodded.

"Thank you, boys."

"Yeah, you're welcome. But I just wanted to say sorry…

"Oh don't apologise love, boys will be boys." John smiled "Anyway, I'll get out of your hair. I'll see you soon." Mrs Hudson walked off and back down to her apartment. Sherlock walked in.

"What was that about?" John eyed Sherlock sharply

"Sherlock, those are not clothes, that is a sheet..."

"And?" he shrugged

"I have no idea how I deal with you..."

"And I you, Watson." John laughed

"Watson, Sherlock? Really? I'll start calling you Holmes."

"Ok, Watson."

"Holmes." Sherlock smirked

"Hamish."

"Oh shut up, your middle name is Scott and that's one of the most common middle names."  
Sherlock stuck out his tongue causing John to roll his eyes

"I'm dealing with a high functioning two year old..." Sherlock raised an eyebrow and crossed the room to play his violin. John sighed

"What a day..."

"It wasn't that terrible."

"Sherlock, Mycroft came over, he threw cake at my FACE and then we ended up throwing cake about the bloody flat!"

"Must you shout, Watson?" Sherlock said as he tuned his violin.

"Shut up Homes."

"Make me." John sighed

"Oh I bloody will, Sherlock come here." Sherlock arched an eyebrow

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ass. Here. Now." Sherlock put down his violin and shuffled cautiously towards John. When he was an arm's length away, John grabbed the back of Sherlock's neck, pulled him closer and _kissed_ him.

Well, that was the last thing that Sherlock was expecting. Miss Hudson walked in and saw the 2 men were busy so she left them in peace.  
Finally John pulled away and smirked

"I have no idea what gave me the urge to do that, but, did that shut you up?" The Detective smirked to

"Nope." John raised an inquisitive eyebrow

"Care for another round, Holmes?"

"Oh yes." John pulled him closer and they kissed again.

And you know what? This time, Sherlock Holmes, actually kissed back.


End file.
